In This Together
by kolor-my-world1220
Summary: Warning this is my first fanfic. What if instead just Bella there were quadruplets and not just that but they were shifters as well but different from those in La Push. Follow them as they learn to control their gifts, get imprinted on by members of the La Push pack, and attempts of avoiding getting involved with the Cullens. Rated M for language and possible future Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

** Isa POV**

" Ladies and gentlemen welcome aboard American Airlines Flight number..." said the overly cheery voice of a woman echoing in the plane.

"UUggghh can the plane just take off already!" said a frustrated and impatient Emabelle as we sit patiently-well some of us - waiting for the plane to take off.

"Oh shut up Ema you didn't even want to leave Phoenix in the first place why are you in a rush now?" I say rolling my eyes facing her seat next to mine while i hear the chatter of my other two sisters in the seat behind ours.

" Well can you blame for not wanting t o go Forks is one of the coldest, wettest places in the continental U.S. The only good things that's coming out of this is that we get to stay with dad and not have to stay with Renee and her hubby Phil. God knows she doesn't want us invading their precious alone time any longer."

She replied crossing her arms with a disgusted look on her face because of the behavior of our so called mother.

Let me fill you in for those of you who are otherwise uninformed. My name is Isabella Swan or Isa for short. I have red-brown hair, brown eyes , and pale skin. I am sort of shy but still out spoken.

My sister Emabelle ,or Ema, has black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin as well. She can come off as a bitch if you don't know her because she's very protective of the ones she cares about.

My other sister Arabella, or Ara, has dark brow hair, brown eyes, and tan skin from being outside alot playing sports.

Last but not least is Anabelle, or Ana, who has blond hair , blue eyes, and has skin thats a few shades lighter that Ara's but darker that Ema's of mine.

( link of what the sisters look like: www . polyvore in_this_together/ set?id=51441100 )

My sisters and I are quadruplets and we are on our way to live with our dad, Charlie- (who is also the chief of police their) , in Forks, Washington because our mom says its time for us to spend time with our father , when really she just got tired of us getting in the way of her and Phil starting their new life together. Well she is kind of right-for once- we need to spend more time with our father than just the occasional phone call and te monthly letters. We used to spend summers their but Renee has found it more convenient because we did all the house work while she was out.

Another reason why we think we should stay with our father is because we need a little bit more of guidance and maybe a teacher. See there's more to my sisters and I than the average person we are shifters, as in we shift into animals or and sometimes other people or only shift parts of our body if we concentrate but we need to also my sisters and I have powers . Like I can control earth and the weather and heal people, Ema can control fire and can control people -(like their minds and make their limbs move without your consent), Ara can control water and time(she can fast forward , rewind, skip, slow it down, etc), and Ana can control air and can teleport. We all have telekinesis. So even though we have these gifts we still need to learn how to control them a little better and hoping our father would help for he is a shifter himself .

"Please stay buckled and prepare for lift off." said the once again too cheery voice over the intercom.

"Oh thank ", was Ema's reaction


	2. Chapter 2

Isa POV

The plane landed and we got our bags from baggage claim and my sisters and I are sitting here waiting for Charlie.

_Why couldn't Ana just teleport us there instead of having to wait for dad-Ema_

Wow even in our mind link Ema can sound impatient. Oh yeah I forgot to mention we can communicate with each other in our minds no matter what form we're in and no matter what distance, like this one time Ana teleported to Paris on accident and she left her phone and we found that we could still talk to her through our mind link .

" Hey look there's dad. CH-DAD OVER HERE!", of course Ara had to yell across the airport and cause people's heads to turn toward us. Charlie came running to us still in his police uniform and caught us all in a huge hug.

"Hey girls, I am so glad you guys are coming to live with me.I missed my little girls," dad said looking at each and every one of us. "Sorry those bags must be heavy let me help you guys with those." Then we grabbed the rest of our bags and walked to the parking lot where he stopped in front of his cruiser and put our bags in the trunk. And we were all thinking the same thing.

_I am not going to be driven to school in that!_

Ara POV

The ride to the house was quiet except for the occasional attempt of small talk from Charlie. On our way to the house I noticed that we weren't going the same way that leads to the house he lived in that we would stay every other summer.

" Hey dad , where are you going? Isn't the house that way?" Ana asks dad the question that I'm certain we were all thinking about.

" Well ,you see I sold that house because I know that with you girls moving in I would need more space. So I bought a new house close to the border of La push but still in Forks so you guys will still be going to Forks High."

After another lapse of silence Charlie started talking again. " And I know the reason while you girls came to live with me. I will help train you to control your powers as best as I can. I know I wasn't there to teach you before but I'm here now and I'll be ther for you guys." We all stayed quiet as silence made its presents once again.

" Well, Its better late then never I always say," says Ana always trying to be the optomist.

" When have you ever said that?" I question her.

"Right now," was her response .

/ Time lapse/

We finally made it to the house and its beautiful ivory two story house, with a big living room, home theatre, big kitchen, a large back patio , small porch, and it has 6 downstairs and 4 of the rooms down stairs is Charlies and the other he said we could do anything to it and we decided to make it a lounge for us to hang four rooms upstair are ours of course and theres 2 bathrooms for us to share.

The rumble of an engine interrupted my musing and i looked out the window to see five shirtless native americas in the driveway (in the story everybody in the pack is already phased) next to a man in a wheelchair who was talking to Charlie.

_Hey girls come over here and see this-Ara_

In the next minute all my sisters were by my side looking at the view I was seeing. They were gaping with their mouths open.

" Oh,"

" My,"

" God,"

Charlie saw us gawking from the window and motioned us to come outside.

_Time to meet the hotties- Ara_


	3. AN

Sorry that I havn't updated a family friend past away recentlly so my family has ben going through a tough time but I promise to update soon. And Thank You to everybody who reviewed

Kolor-my-world


	4. Chapter 3

sorry for taking so long to update .hope you enjoy

~ kolor-my-world ~

Disclaimer: I do no own twilight.

Ema POV

We went outside to Charlie to meet the fuck hot native guys were huge with bulking muscles. and had tattoos on their arms that looked like wolf pack tattoos.

_Hey look at their tattoos. They must be the wolf pack form La Push - Ema_

_She's right they even smell like wolves - Ara_

_Do you think Charlie is going to tell them what we are -Isa_

Maybe it could be dangerous for us to go on their land with out them knowing about us,

we could get attacked - Ana

We were interupted y our internal conversation by Charlie saying, " Hey girls this is Billy," he pointed to the man in the wheel chair, " I bet you girls remember him from the summers you guys spent here. And these boys here are Jacob , who is Billy's son, Sam Uley, Jared Cambry , Paul Meraz ,And Embry Call," he said while pointing out each boy.

When I looked at the last one who Charlie said was Embry I felt everything shift. All my ties were cut off and a new tie- no a cable- bound me to this man in front of me. I knew then and there that I imprinted and by the look on his face I knew he imprinted on me as well. A cough brought me out of my trance I noticed that my sisters were caught up in similar trances. Ara was staring adoringly at Jared as was Isa to Paul and Ana to jacob. Jacob was staring back at Ana with love , but Jared snapped out of his love induced gazing with Ara and looked guiltily at the floor not looking up at her again. And Paul snapped out of it as well and had an angry look on his face.

Ara and Isa both looked crestfallen at the change in the mood of their imprints and ran nside with tears forming in their eyes.I became really angry that my sisters were hurt by their own imprints, who had the nerves to look guilty as their imprint ran into the house, and let out a small threatening grow to the suprise of all the boys.

Charlie as well looked upset at the look on his two daughters faces but spoke to Billy and Sam and said, " Well I asked you guys to come today to talk about somethings that you needed to know and I didn't think it would be while under these circumstances - bad or good."

" What is it Charlie," said Billy

"Well I think it would be best if we could go inside and talk about it," responded Charlie

So we all turned and bounded up the stairs and into the living room.

" Isa , Ara get down here we have to explain to explain somethings to the wolves," I yelled upstairs to my sisters and then looked back to the suprise on the Quilete men's faces.

Isa POV

It hurt, oh god it hurt. To see my imprint look at me with such rage made my heart squeeze painfully.I went inside with Ara and went up the stair and into our rooms.

Not even A few minutes later I heard yelling for Ara and I to go down stairs because we were going to explain our secret to them.

I met Ara at the top of the stairs.

_You good- Isa_

_No , you -Ara_

_Nope- Isa _

We gripped each others hand and squeezed to reassure the other that it was going to be okay , while we walked down the stairs and sat on the couch between Ema and Ana who both gave us reasssuing looks. Well mostly Ana because Ema was busy glaring at our imprints when she saw that looks on our faces.

"So Charlie what is it tha you need to tell us and please explain how your daughter knows that we are wolves," said Sam narrowing his eyes at us.

" You see guys, Quiletes are not the only shifters in the world there are other types. There are some who can shift into giant bears, wild cats, birds, reptiles, sea animals even. And then there are some who come from a rare blood line and can shift into any animal known to man and are gifted with powerful gifts," explained Charlie while Billy and wolves stared dumbfounded at Charlie for his revelations, " My daughters and I come from that rare blood line." Jared, Sam, Billy, Paul, And Jacob looked shocked at the news and looked at us a little disbelieving.

" If you want we can prove it to you ," I bravely offered.

" Yes please," said Sam regaining his business like composure.

I got up and shifted into a humming bird first so my clothes fell to the floor so I wouldn't have to take off my clothes to shift into other animals. I then Proceeded to shift into a huge snake,then a cat, a crocodile, and other animals. I stopped as a puppy and picked up my clothes with my mouth and went upstairs to the bathroom and shifted back to human and put my clothes on to then make my way down stairs.

I saw the look on their faces and smirked.

"What you guys surely didn't think you were the only shifters on the planet did you?' said Ema with a smug look.

" Well kinda," replied Embry

" You guys said you have gifts what are your gifts?" asked a very curious Sam.

" Well I can control water and time, Isa can control earth, the weater and has the power to heal, Ema control people and fire, and Ana can control air and can teleport." said Ara.

" Well aren't you a talented group," said Billy chuckling a bit.

Ema, Ara, Ana, dad and I laughed also and nodded.

" So is this all of your pack," asked Ana

" No we have about 10 members of our pack ," replied Jacob starring at her intently causing her to blush.

" When do you think we'll be able to meet the rest," I asked curiously trying to keep from glancing at Paul as I felt his heavy gaze on me.

"When you go to school on Monday," stated Sam.

" But we're going to Forks high isn't there a high school on the reservation?"

" Yeah but there was a fire and it was burned down so until its finished being rebuilt all students who were going to La Push high are now attending Forks High."

" Interesting ..," was my reply.

" Well its gettin' late and its almost time for me to head off for work so why don't you guys finish this dicussion some other time," said Charlie getting up and showing our guests to the door as Ara and I glance and Jared and Paul sorrowfully making our way upstairs in the lounge and Ana and Ema smile and wave at Jacob as they come up after us.

" Well that was...intense," said Ana pointing out the obvious as always.

" No kidding," Ara said sarcastically as Ema and I role our eyes at our sister's need to point out the obvious.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long I've been busy and I've had writers block but I hope you guys at least like the chapter. Also , I do not own Twilight I just own Ara, Ema, And Ana.**

**Kolor- My- World**

Isa POV

I woke up to Ana jumping on my bed screaming, " Wake up, wake up , wake up."

" I'm up, i'm up. What the fuck do you want?" I asked pissed off that I was woken up from my sleep.

"Its Monday so we have school today so get ready. Oh, and can you make it warm today ," she said while walking out of my room.

I groaned but got up and got dressed anyways. After I was done I made my way down stairs to the kitchen where my sisters were already seated.I made myself some cereal and sat next to Ema when Charlie came into the kitchen already dressed in his work uniform.

"Morning dad," said all four of us at the same time, which is kinda creepy if your not used to it.

" Morning girls," he said while getting his coffee. " Now I know you guys won't want to get driven to school in my cop car so I got you guys a car already. Its a 2010 Honda Accord and its in the garage." He tossed Ema the keys to wha is now our new car.

We all got up and gave him a hug and all you heard was a whole bunch of 'Thank you's and 'you didnt have to do this'.

" Alright, alright. You're welcome and I didn't have to do this but I wanted to. Now I have to get to work cause I'm late and you guys have to get to school before you get late on your first day. If I don't have to stay late today at work we can do some training. Bye have a nice day and don't kill anybody Ema," he said leaving.

" Well lets go then come on don't want to be late," said Ana dragging us out the house and into the garage , where we saw our new black 2010 Honda . We loved it especially because it came from Charlie.

We all hopped in the car with Ema driving and Ana Riding shot gun.

/

The whole ride to school I was thinking about my imprint and the throbbing in my chest that I've had since he left yesterday that I have been trying to ignore along with the wave of sadness of my imprint not wanting me. I don't blame him for not wanting me though. I'm a plain Jane with my brown eyes, brown eyes and pale skin. I may have the same curvy body as my sisters but I always felt like I was not as attractive as they were.

I was pulled out my internal musing when we pulled up to school and parked in a spot next to a silver volvo. And when I stepped out I could smell it in the air. Vampires.

_Oh great there are vampires at this school- Ema_

_Just try not to bite anyones head off okay Ema- Isa _

_I'll try - Ema_

_I wonder why the hell vampires would go to school - Ara_

_Yeah that just odd- Ana_

_Lets just go find the office I want to get this day over with - Ema_

_Always the impatient one no wonder you came out first you were probably tired of being in the womb and wanted to get out quickly - Isa_

_Probably - Ema_

While we made our way to school to find the office we past by the wolves that we saw yesterday ,minus Sam, with a few others. I looked for Paul and saw him leaning on a car with a girl rapped around his arms. I got a stab of pain in my chest and Paul looked up to meet my eyes but I looked away. A jealous anger consumed me as I though of him and her together, I wanted to claw her eyes out and then punch him in the face for making me feel like this. I noticed as we made it inside that there were a lot of girls around the wolves, and I could tell that my sisters noticed because they were pissed.

We walked to the front office where an nice old lady gave us our schedules and locker combinations. We only had chorus and gym all together after lunch and our lockers were right next to each other.

The bell rang so we went our separate ways to our classes.

/ Time skip/

I was making my way to the cafeteria for lunch and I turned a corner just to bump into a cold chest. I looked up to see it was a vampire with bronze hair and I could tell he was an animal drinker because of his gold eyes.

" I'm sorry," I said politely trying to continue walking . He was staring at me very intently.

" Its fine. I'm Edward Cullen, you must be one of the new Swan girls," he asked stepping in front of me blocking my way.

" Yes I'm Isabella but I liked to be called Isa. Um I gotta go to lunch so I'll see you," I said a little rushed making my way around him straight to the cafeteria which was like five feet away. I glanced back at him to see him still staring at me and I shivered at the stare - and not in a good way.

I looked around the cafeteria to find my sisters to see Ema and Ara sitting at a table next to one where the wolves were sitting. I made my way to them and sat at an empty seat the was by a sad yet angry looking Ara. I saw why she was upset, Jared was at his table with his arms wrapped around a girl and I couldn't help but notice that Paul was sitting next to a girl that was practically on his lap and sh e kept running her hands up his crotch. I made me really upset.

" Is Ana getting lunch ?" I asked Ema while putting a comforting hand on Ara's shoulder.

" Yup, she went to that pizza shop that we always went to in Phoenix to get food." she said.

And as she said that Ana came in with a bag of food.

" Thank you ," I said Picking up three slices of pizza and a bottle of coke.

I was eating when I saw the two girls with Paul and Jared whispering and glaring at us with a look of disgust. I just rolled my eyes and continued eating.

" Wow I wish I could eat that much and still stay in shape. What's your secret." Said A nice tall looking girl that I remember from my history class.

"We have fast metabolisms. That and we are very active in sports and such. You're Angela right?"

" Yeah,and your Isabella. Do you guys mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all," we said at the same time.

" Freaky, how do you guys do that?" she asked sitting down.

" It just happens," we said at the same time again.

" Wow" is all she had to say.

" Any ways call me Isa please i don't like it when people call me by my full name. And these are my sisters, Ema , Ara, and Ana."

A minute later I could smell the scent of vampires coming into the cafeteria and I turned around to see a short pixie looking female and another blond looking model walking in with a blond male who looks like he's in pain and one very muscular brown haired one. And behind them was Edward.

" Those are the Cullens said Angela noticing me staring, " the blond female and blond male are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the big one is Emmett Cullen and the little female is Alice Cullen and the lost one is Edward Cullen. They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. And they're all together except for Edward, he's rejected every girl here, so I wouldn't waste my breathe on him."

" Wouldn't dream of it," we said at the same time.

Edward turned and stared right at me and glanced at my sister , then back at me, the away. The bell rang for signaling the end of lunch and we got up and threw away our trash saying see you later to Angela. We were walking to chorus together.

_Edward gives me the fucking creeps I ran into him on the hallway and he was just straing at me so much it freaks me out - Isa_

_He looks like a fucking creeper him - Ema_

_Yeah he really does- Ana _

_Hey look Ana you're imprint is coming- Ara_

And that's when we say Jacob was making his way too us . We stopped when he got in front of us.

" Hey you guys you wanna come with us after school to Sam's house so we can finish our convesation that we left off at your house and you can officially meet the pack," said Jacob.

" Yeah sure we'll go," Ana quickly replied then blushed afterward.

" Great we'll meet you outside after school then you can just follow behind our cars," he said smililing brightly.

" See you later," she said giving him a flirty wave as we walked by.

We made it to chorus in time and sat down where the teacher, Mrs. Brown, told us. I couldn't help but notice that Paul was in this class along with Embry and Leah who I met in English class

"Good afternoon students, I want to start off today with some performances. Would any body like to volunteer to sing us a song?" Mrs. Brown asked lokking around but no one was volunteering. " So if no one wishes to voluteer then I shall pick some one lets see. How bout you miss Isabella Swan why don't you sing us a song."

My eyes bugeed out, " What? No, I don't think- ,"

" You must participate in this class to get good grades in this class Miss Isabella," the teacher said.

_Oh come on you're a great singer. go ahead- Ara_

_Yeah you can do it - Ema_

_You have nothing to be afraid of - Ana_

" Okay I'll do it," I said getting up and standing in front of the class

I stated singing Who you are by Jessie J.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf  
no no no no

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing everybody's bruising  
Just be true to who you are

Brushing my hair do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold yeah  
The more I try the less it's working hey  
'Cause everything inside me screams no no no no no no no no no yeah

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving dreaming is believing

It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart  
But tears don't mean you're losing everybody's bruising  
There's nothing wrong with who you are

Yes No's egos fake shows  
Like WOAH! just go and leave me alone  
Real talk real life good love goodnight  
With a smile  
That's my own That is my own yeah

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing everybody's bruising  
Just be true to who you are

I had my eyes closed by the end of the song and opened them to here applause all around the room blushing. My eyes landed on Paul and he had a look of longing on his face and I really just wanted to do anything to get that look off his face and make him smile.

" Bravo Isabella," my eyes snapped to Mrs Brown.

" Thank you, Mrs. Brown,"

" You should really sign up for the talent show coming up,"

" I will if my sisters join me, they are as talented as I am,"

" Don't worry Isa of course we'll do it with you," Said Ema

" Fantastic," said Mrs. Brown excitedly.

I sat down as Mrs. Brown started her lesson


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while i've been having writers block and the school year started so i've been busy. but i hapie you guys like this if any one has any suggestions for the story it might help me out of my funk. thanx, enjoy!**_

_**- Kolor~my ~World**_

**Ara POV**

School finally ended . There was no accidents except when Ema 'accidentally' hit Mike Newton in the face with her locker door after he kept hitting on her and not taking a hint that she wasn't interested. We were on our way to our car ready when I saw Jared and that girl , who I hear was his girlfriend Kim, in a heated conversation. I was about to look away but what I saw shocked me.

Kim slapped course it probably didn't hurt him but it pissed methe fuck off that she would put her hands on my mate.I growled and Jared head so he looked at me and gave me a turned to Kim and said something then made his way towards me.

" Hey," he said a little shyly

" Hey" i said looking down blushing.

" I just wanted to let you know that I broke up with Kim. I didn't feel right being with her while having an imprint. And I want to try to get to know you if you want to, i mean we don't have to rush into things ."

My eyes snapped up at him with a hopeful look in my eyes.

" Of course I would lo-"

"Who the fuck do you think you are you boyfriend stealing tramp?" Kim yelled as she was making her way toward me then got in my face.

Oh my gosh she needs a breath could Jared kiss that? I took a step back. " Whoa there girly who the hell do you think you're talking to like that.I don't appreciate you in my personal space."

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming here and thinking that you could take my Jared away from me."

" I didn't take anyone away from you I didn't hold him at gun point forcing him to break up with you. He made that decision all on his own." I yelled was really pissing me off.

" Well, bitch you better watch your back or-"

" Or else what?" said my three sister coming up to stand next to me.

" Or I'll kick your asses" Kim said getting into Ana's face.

" Oh my god it burns! Get the fuck away from me! Don't you know how to brush your fucking teeth or use a breath mint! I need fresh air or I might melt ," said Ana covering he nose while turning to Jacob behind her and hiding her face in his chest. We all busted up laughing while Kim huffed and stormed away.

" Like I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted. I would love to get to know you better." I said smiling.

" Okay how about we go out this Saturday ?" Jared asked.

" That would be nice."

" Okay you love birds break it up . Ara get in the car so we can go to Sam's house," Ema yelled from the car. I rolled my eyes but waved to Jared and got in the car.

**Isa POV**

So we got at Sam's house following the pack. It happens to not be so far from where we live.

When we were going up the stairs Embry stopped us and said, " Oh and don't stare at Emily it'll upset Sam,"

We nod our heads and walk into the small house and follow them to the kitchen were there was a women putting a plate of muffins on the table as the pack sat came up to us.

" Hi i'm Emily," she said smiling there were scars running down half her face making that side of her mouth stay in a permanent grimace, but it still didn't take away her beauty.

" Hi Emily, I'm Ana and these are my sisters Ara , Isa and Ema," said Ana introducing us.

The front door opened with Sam walking in straight to Emily. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was so passionate that I had to look away and blush.

" So let's get to the questioning shall we,"said Ema impatient as ever with her arms crossed.

Sam clears his throat and looks away from Emily, "Yes let's,"

He leads us to a tiny living room that somehow fit us and all the pack in it.

" Well we already told you a little about us before so what else do you want to know?" i asked.

" Is there any other gifts you guys have or anything you guys can do," asked Jacob

" Well we have a mind link like yours but we can talk through that mind link in human form as well and we can shift individual parts of our bodies, see," explained Ara shifting her hand into a tiger paw.

" That is so cool, do you think you could teach us how to do that?" Seth said with excitement in his eyes.

" I don't know , but we could try just don't get your hopes up," Ara said shrugging

" When was your first phase," asked Embry

" The first time we phased was when we were 5 and unlike you guys we don't need to be any where near vampires because our bloodline is so strong that is unlikely that anyone in our family doesn't phase," I said

" Um Isa..Sam told me you said you have the power to heal do you think you could heal my scar?" said Emily shyly with a look of hope in her eyes.

Everyone else in the pack looked at me with hopeful eyes. Wow they really know how to put pressure on a girl huh.

" I think I can . I mean we can try if you want," I said a little unsure.

"Oh that would be wonderful," she said getting up and standing in front of me.

" Okay just stand still and close your eyes."

She did as I said and I got up in front of her and lightly put my hand on her scarred face. my hand started glowing white and i could tell my eyes were doing the same just like every other time I healed someone.I could hear the gasps and sounds of amazement of the others in the room- except for my sister for they have seen me like this before. When I was done I fell back on the couch a little drowsy because healing most of the time takes up a lot of my energy.

"You can open your eyes now" I said to her.

Sam got up then and stepped in front of her and when he saw her beautiful scar less face he kissed her passionately , even more than before. and whispered " Beautiful" in her had tears in her eye smiling up at Sam.

" I'll be right back I want to see it for myself," she said getting up and walking out the room. A minute later we heard a scream of joy. Which made me smile knowing I made her happy.

Emily then came running in the room and attacked me with a hug.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me,"

She pulled away and sat back down with Sam.

" Thank you very much Isabella it means a lot that you would do this for her even though you didn't have to," Sam said with a thoughtful look on his face.

" It was no problem I'm just glad I could help," i said sincerely smiling

After the excitement we all dispersed in to little groups talking . Ara, Ema and Ana went to their imprints and I could already see them getting cozy. If they were with any other boys I would have thought they were moving to fast. I walked out into the front porch because even though I wanted them happy it hurt to see them together with their imprint when mine wouldn't accept me yet.

I sat on the porch just staring up at the sky.

I felt him before I heard him, Paul. He walked out on the porch and sat next to me on the steps.

" Hey," he said.I nodded to acknowledge him afraid that if I open my mouth I don't know what would come out.

"Look I know we started off on the wrong foot , but I want to start over as friends. To get to know each other," he asked.

I turned and looked at him with a confused and shocked look on my face.

" Why? When we imprinted you made it pretty fucking clear that you weren't to happy about the imprint, so why should we start over,"

"You see the reason I was mad when we imprinted was because I always said I would never imprint and if I did I would reject it because I didn't want any more choices taken form me , but that was before I knew how strong the feeling is when you imprint. So you have to understand that it was a mistake and that I'm sorry. Just let me make up for it and let's start over as friends," he said sincerely and offered his hand to me.

I looked at him for a long time before I made up my mind.

" Okay we'll start over as friends," I said taking his hand.

" Great," he said smiling a smile that made my breath hitch and my heart skip a beat.

" But you know eventually that being just friends is not going to be enough for me right? I deserve to be happy just as much as you do."

It was the truth and he needed to know that I wouldn't just sit back all the time in the sidelines if he decided to find another girl that's not me.

" I know I just thought that you would want to get to know me first before you make a big step."

" What about that blonde bimbo that's always around you aren't you in a relationship with her." i asked curiously.

" Oh you mean Lauren, she's nothing but a fuck buddy. We aren't serious."

"Good." is all i said before I put my lips on didn't respond at first but then his tongue was gliding on my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I granted. Our tongues were battling for dominance but he ended up winning and explored my mouth. After a while I sadly pulled away and sighed contently putting my forehead to his.

" What was that for?" he asked just as breathlessly as I felt.

" Just something to look forward to through our friendship," I said getting up off the porch and going inside to get my sisters so we could go home.

That night when I went to sleep I dreamed of Paul and his kisses. I couldn't wait for the next day.


	7. Sorry :(

Sorry I haven't updated its just that life has been really difficult for me right now. Since, i've been so busy but i would like to see my story continued i'm puttin it up for adoption.

~kolor~my~world~


End file.
